The Lost Daughter
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Melody and the Doctor have twin daughters, one of whom was kidnapped at age one. What happens when they find her twelve years later? Warning: I own nothing -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Melody Pond also known as River Song just gave birth to her's and the Doctor's twin daughters. One they named Amelia Rose and the other is Arabella Raine.

Amelia and Arabella grew up happy and loved by their parents until one day shortly after the twin's first birthday Amelia was kidnapped. Melody and the Doctor spent months looking for their daughter Amelia, but they had no luck until twelve years later.

Thirteen year old, Amelia looks a lot like her grandmother, who she was named after but Amelia has endured a lot of abuse and is severely damaged and has trust issues.

Melody is walking through the streets of a small town in Tennessee when she sees Amelia. She walks over to Amelia and asks, "Are you Amelia Rose?"

Amelia nods slowly while she wonders how this woman knows her name when she doesn't recognize her at all.

Melody smiles and hugs her long lost daughter, "I've missed you so much, sweety."

Amelia flinches at being hugged and looks confused.

"Oh sorry" Melody apologized "I'm your mum."

Amelia looked slightly shocked. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't budge. She decided to try to say something.

"I...I...I don't have a mum." Amelia stuttered softly

"I'm so sorry, sweety." Melody replied "You were kidnapped from your father and I when you were only a year old, but we never stopped looking for you."

Amelia nodded but showed no expression.

"Come with me." Melody told her daughter "Your dad will be happy to see you."

Melody leads Amelia to the TARDIS. Amelia walks inside the TARDIS cautiously and looks around in shock.

"It's... It's bigger on the inside." Amelia stuttered softly

Melody nods, "You'll get used to it."

The Doctor sees Melody and Amelia. He kisses his wife and then asks, "Is this our Amelia?"

Melody nods and smiles.

Amelia gets scared because she doesn't trust men and she goes into the mindset of her persona, three year old Elisabeth.

"Whewe am I?" Elisabeth/Amelia asked scared "Who awe you?"

"I'm your dad." The Doctor replied

"D...D... Daddy?" Elisabeth/Amelia asked. The Doctor nodded.

Elisabeth/Amelia looked at Melody and asked, "M...M...Mummy?" Melody nodded

Amelia smiled excitedly and hugged her parents, "Mummy! Daddy!"

The Doctor and Melody hugged their daughter back. The Doctor scanned Amelia with his sonic screwdriver to see if something was wrong with her. And while nothing is physically wrong with Amelia, emotionally she is damaged.

Then the Doctor asked, "Are you Amelia?"

"Who Melia?" Elisabeth/Amelia replied "I Wisabef."

The Doctor nodded and then asked, "How old are you, Elisabeth?"

"I twree." Amelia states holding up three fingers

Both the Doctor and Melody were baffled as to why Amelia was pretending to be someone else. The truth is she was only pretending because she is terrified.

Arabella walked into the main control room of the TARDIS. She looked at her mum, dad, and Amelia. She asked, "Mum, Dad, who's this?"

"Ara, this is your twin." Melody replied

"Does she have a name?" Arabella asked

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but it's getting late. Why don't you get ready for bed. You can get acquainted with your sister tomorrow."

"Okay dad." Arabella replied and walked back to her room.

Later after everyone was asleep, Amelia was having a bad dream about her past. She was about six years old.

-In the dream-

Six year old Amelia had just returned to her foster home from school. She was a little late because she had missed the bus.

"Where were you young, lady?" Mr. Burke yelled angrily

Amelia shook with fear, "I...I'm sorry, s...sir. I...I missed the bus."

Mr. Burke slapped her across the face. He yelled at her, "Go cook dinner and when you are done to wait for me in my room."

Amelia nodded, dropped her backpack. Then she ran to the kitchen and started on dinner. After she finished dinner, she ran to Mr. Burke's room and sat on his bed to wait. She cried softly because she hates her life. Amelia wishes her mummy and daddy would come rescue her, but she knows that won't happen since they died when she was one because that's what she was told. Everyone told her that her parents died because she was a bad girl.

-End of dream-

Amelia woke up crying. Melody ran to Amelia's room.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Melody asked concerned

Amelia stuttered softly, "N...Noth...Nothing."

Melody sighed and nodded, "You can tell me."

Amelia shook her head and stuttered, "N...No."

"Okay but just know that I'm here for you always." Melody assured her long lost daughter. Amelia just nodded.

Melody sang softly to her daughter. Amelia's cries lessened and she fell asleep to the sweet sound of her mum's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Day-

When Amelia woke up and saw her dad. She went into the mindset of her other persona thirty-six year old, Kathleen. She started crying became hysterical because she (Kathleen) has a five year old daughter, Millie who is dying from cancer.

Concerned the Doctor asked, "Are you okay, Little Pond?"

Kathleen/Amelia replied through sobs, "M...My da...daughter, M...Millie is dy...dying from can..cancer."

The Doctor looked at her confused. He asked, "How old is your daughter?"

"She's...She's on...only fi...five." Kathleen/Amelia sobbed

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked. He knew this couldn't be Amelia

"I...I'm Kath...Kathleen." Kathleen/Amelia replied sobbing

The Doctor nodded. He was at a loss for words.

Arabella walked to the main control room where the Doctor and Amelia are.

"Hi daddy." Arabella said "Hi whatever your name is."

"I...I'm Kath...Kathleen." Kathleen/Amelia replied. She sniffled. Her sobs were lessening.

Arabella nodded then asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Don't ask." The Doctor told Arabella before Amelia could reply

Arabella nodded, "Nevermind, Kathleen. Forget I asked." Then she looked at her dad, "Dad, where's mum?"

"She had to go out for a while. She'll be back soon, Time Princess." The Doctor explained and Arabella nodded

Amelia sat down on the floor. She started sobbing again. The Doctor sat down next to her and tried to console her. It both pained and confused him to see his daughter, Amelia like this.

Despite the Doctor's attempts, Amelia's sobs didn't start subsiding until Melody was back. She didn't smile or show and emotion but her sobbing did start to lessen.

Melody kissed her husband, "Hello my love." Then she hugged her daughters.

Amelia flinched slightly from the hug, but Arabella hugged her mum back.

"Ara, sweety, your father and I have something to tell you about." Melody stated

"What is it, mum?" Arabella asked

The Doctor chimed in when his wife shot his a look, "Remember your twins sister that we've been telling you about?" Arabella nodded

"Well she's standing right next to you." Melody told Arabella "Arabella, meet your twin sister, Amelia."

Arabella looked at Amelia confused, "But I thought your name was Kathleen. That's what you told me."

Amelia panicked and bolted out of the TARDIS.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

The Doctor replied, "Your sister, Amelia has had a difficult childhood. She didn't grow up loved and cared for like you have, which caused her to have different personas."

Arabella nodded, "Okay dad."

Melody hugged her daughter, Arabella before going out to find her other daughter, Amelia.

Amelia was running away as fast as she possibly could. She cried as she ran away. How could she be so stupid as to think she could ever be understood? That she could ever heal? She was damaged and broken beyond repair, and she knew it.

Melody chased after her daughter. She yelled, "Amelia! Amelia!"

Amelia heard Melody calling for her, but that didn't stop her from running. In fact, it made her more determined to run. She was on a mission to get far, far away.

Melody used her vortex manipulator to move in front of her daughter. She wasn't about to lose her daughter again. She pleaded, "Amelia, sweety, please tell me what's wrong?"

Amelia looked down as tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She tried to run past Melody, but was stopped.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily." Melody stated "I'm your mother, and I love you."

Amelia looked confused and stuttered softly, "I...I'm dam...damaged. H...How can you l...lo...love m...me?"

"Because I do." Melody replied "Because you're perfect the way you are, and I'm a little messed up too."

Amelia nodded but didn't quite believe it, especially after all those years in the foster system being told how worthless, stupid, and imperfect she was.

Melody smiled softly, "Let's go home."

Amelia froze in her place. She didn't want to go back to the TARDIS. She couldn't face Arabella and the Doctor. The thought of facing them scared her into a new persona who she made out to be a fearless, happy, bubbly, ten year old girl named Beatrice, who is loved and cared for by her parents.

Amelia smiles since she is in the mindset of Beatrice, "Okay mummy." She holds Melody's hand.

Melody smiles but on the inside she's so utterly confused. She brushes it off at walks back to the TARDIS with her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived back at the TARDIS, Beatrice/Amelia runs inside and hugs the Doctor

"Hi Daddy." Beatrice/Amelia says

The Doctor hugs Amelia back and smiles. He knows this isn't the real her but he's going to enjoy it while it last. Although he is utterly confused by the different sides of Amelia, he mentally decides to talk with Melody about Amelia later.

Later that night, after Arabella and Amelia are in bed. Amelia takes out her knife that she had hidden under her pillow, and she makes a cut on her wrist. She cries softly as she makes more cuts on her wrist and fore arm.

Melody and the Doctor, who are talking in the control room hear Amelia's soft cries. They run to Amelia's room to check on her.

"Are you alright, Little Pond?" The Doctor asked

Amelia nodded, even though she wasn't alright.

Melody looked at the knife in Amelia's hand and then at Amelia's bleeding wrist and fore arm. Melody gently pried the knife from Amelia's hand. She wasn't going to allow her daughter to cut herself.

Amelia slipped back into the mindset of Beatrice again. She reached for the knife and said, "Hey! That's mine! Give it back."

Melody shook her head and replied firmly but lovingly, "No, sweety. I'm sorry, but I won't let you cut yourself."

Beatrice/Amelia looked at the Doctor. She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

The Doctor was about to cave and let Amelia have the knife back, but then he saw the way his wife was looking at him. "Sorry, Little Pond." The Doctor replied "That's not going to work on me. I'm your dad. I love you more than life itself. I don't want you to and I won't allow you to hurt yourself. Understand?"

Amelia slipped out of the mindset of Beatrice, and was back to her normal self. She nodded, "Okay. I understand, dad."

The Doctor was shocked and so was Melody.

Melody asked, "What's your name, sweety?"

"Amelia Rose." Amelia replied

The Doctor and Melody smiled. Their daughter was starting to heal and trust them. Amelia was starting to realize how much she was loved, and that thrilled Melody and the Doctor.

The Doctor gently took Amelia's bleeding arm and healed it with some of his regeneration power.

Amelia smiled softly, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Little Pond." The Doctor replied smiling

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy anyway though. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Author's Note

I will be discontinuing this story. I've just lost interest and ideas for it. My writing has also evolved and matured, so I don't think I could write this story anymore even if I wanted to.


End file.
